pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shaymin
Vs. Shaymin is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/13/2018. Story Ian: (Laughing) Bayleef, get off! Ian is pinned to the ground by his Bayleef, which is nuzzling up to him affectionately. Conway, Dawn and Piplup are off to the side watching, Piplup giving a sinister glare to Bayleef. Bayleef spots this and grins with pleasure. Dawn: I never imagined that Ian had such an affectionate Pokémon. Conway: I’ve long speculated that Bayleef has a crush on Ian. Or at least a very obsessive bond over him. Dawn: Obsessive may be a tad strong. (She watches Bayleef a little longer) Or right on the money. Bayleef: Bay! Bay! Bay? Bayleef stands up tall, sniffing the air as if enticed by an aroma. Bayleef moves off Ian as she continues to search, sniffing the air and ground. Ian: What’s up, girl? Piplup: (Jealously) Lup! Piplup runs over, and begins sniffing the air too. Pokéballs from Dawn’s and Conway’s packs open up, choosing Cherubi and Leafeon. Cherubi: Cheru! Leafeon: Leafeon! Dawn: Cherubi! What are you? Cherubi and Leafeon sniff the air as well, as the three Grass Pokémon continue to search. Piplup stays in place, his eyes closed and not noticing the others walking off. Conway: I guess whatever that scent is, only Grass type Pokémon can detect it. Ian: (Chuckles) Piplup, you can go ahead and stop. Piplup: Lup? Piplup sees the other Grass Pokémon sniffing, as he rubs his head and laughs sheepishly. Piplup: Lup. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef takes off running, as Cherubi and Leafeon follow quickly after her. The others take off running after her, as they come across a gothic girl in a black dress with white ribbons leaning against a tree asleep. She is cradling a basket in her arms. Bayleef goes over to the basket, sniffing directly at it. Bayleef: Bay bay! Ian: That’s the source of the scent? Bayleef: Bay! The girl opens her eyes in an instant, getting up and leaping away. She draws a Pokéball, opening it to choose Arcanine. Arcanine: Arooooo! Marley: (Deadpan) Flamethrower. Arcanine breathes Flamethrower, as Piplup leaps into action, parrying it with Hydro Pump. The attacks cancel each other out, as Marley looks at them for the first time. Marley: Oh. You’re not our attacker. Are you attacking me? Dawn: Attacking you?! You’re the one who attacked us! Ian: We did not mean to disturb you. Our Grass Pokémon were lured here by the scent of your basket. Marley: Oh. That’s unsettling. Hopefully our attacker doesn’t have a Grass type. Arcanine continues to growl at the group, as Ian steps forward. Arcanine moves to get in his face, but Bayleef intercepts it and growls back. Piplup lands on Bayleef’s head and growls along with her. Ian: Do you mind telling us what is going on? My name is Ian, and I’d like to help if I can. Dawn: Help this strange girl?! Do I have to remind you that we have only a few days before the Grand Festival?! Conway: I think it’s too late for that. He’s already decided. Marley: You can take me to the flower field. Ian: Flower field? Marley points off to the side and the distance, at a small mountain. Marley: There’s a field of flowers over by that mountain. You shall take me there. Dawn: Take you there?! Who do you think you are, ordering us around?! Marley: I’m Marley. Dawn: Uh? That was a rhetorical question. Ian: We can take you. But first you must allow me to treat the Pokémon in the basket. Marley presses the basket closer to her chest, her blank expression being slightly confrontational. Marley: It’s mine though. Ian: It’s injured. Dawn: What is he talking about? Conway: He must sense something inside the basket. Ian: You wanna help it, I can tell. Let’s start by treating it. Marley’s expression matches Ian, the two staring each other down. Marley then crouches down, opening the basket to reveal a Shaymin. Shaymin is shaking profusely from poison. Bayleef, Cherubi and Leafeon all look worried. Conway: Who’s that Pokémon? Marley: A Shaymin. Ian reaches into his pack, as he pulls out a Pecha Berry along with his mortar and pestle. He grinds up the Pecha Berry and puts it in a bottle with water. Ian: Here. Drink this. Ian puts the bottle to Shaymin’s mouth, as it sucks and drinks the water. Shaymin coos in appreciation before going back to sleep, more at ease. Marley: Ah. It’s better. Dawn: Of course it’s better now! He gave it medicine! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Shaymin. Pokédex: Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. Conway: I’ve never even heard of this Pokémon before. Marley: They are rare, almost impossible to find. Our attacker has been chasing us for some time now. Ian: (Suspiciously) Who’s after you? Marley begins to answer, when a roar echoes through the sky. A Hyper Beam tears through the trees, cutting the upper portions of them off and causing them to fall to the ground. The view to the sky is exposed, as Hunter J riding her Salamence approaches them. Marley then points at her. Marley: Her. Dawn: (Impatient) Yes, yes. We can see that now. Conway: Hunter J! I thought you went down at Lake Valor with Team Galactic! J: So did a lot of people. My enterprise and reputation was ruined after that incident! But now, I can rebuild my status in the world by capturing a Mythical Pokémon! Hunter J points down at them, as Salamence fires a multi-colored dragon shaped Dragon Pulse. Ian: Bayleef, Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as a patch on the ground glows the same color. A tower of grass energy erupts from that spot, rising up and intercepting the Dragon Pulse. The collision causes an explosion, Hunter J using her visors to see through it. Marley and Conway mount Arcanine as it takes off running, Dawn and Cherubi ride on Rapidash while Ian and Piplup ride on Bayleef. Leafeon runs alongside them. J: Going for a chase, huh? You won’t last long! Salamence, burn this forest down! Salamence breathes Flamethrower, setting the leaves and trees ablaze. The fire roars behind the group, as they look back and see what is occurring. Conway: She’s burning the whole forest down after us! Ian: Sounds like her. I’ll try and hold her off a bit. You guys get to your flower field. Marley: Okay. Dawn: Okay?! We can’t leave him behind! Conway: I agree with Ian. Splitting up will be the best option. He’ll be fine. Dawn: Fine. But I disapprove of this tactic! Bayleef veers off from Arcanine ,Rapidash and Leafeon, who continue running forward. Ian: Piplup, let’s douse this fire. Whirlpool! Piplup: Lup! Piplup leaps into the air, glowing bluish white. He creates a towering Whirlpool, the water falling off it like rain, dousing the forest fire in progress. Hunter J spots Piplup, pointing at him. J: Get rid of it. Salamence fires a Hyper Beam at Piplup, which he counters with Hydro Pump. Hyper Beam pierces through Hydro Pump, blasting Piplup deep into the forest. Ian and Bayleef go after him, as Salamence continues to fly forward. J: He has no significance now. Hunter J flies on, as Ian and Bayleef make it to Piplup, stuck in the vines of a tree defeated. Ian grins as he returns Piplup to his Pokéball. Ian: Good effort. We’ll take it from here. Ian puts the Pokéball away, as he pulls out his phone. He dials in and puts it to his ear. Ian: Hey. Here’s your chance. End Scene Arcanine and Rapidash arrive at the flower field, with Marley, Dawn and Conway getting off its back. Cherubi looks around anxiously, as Leafeon is a bit tired. Conway: You’ve been great, Leafeon. You should take a rest. Leafeon: (Shaking head) Leaf! Leaf! Conway: (Sighs) If you say so. Marley: We must find the Gracedia. Dawn: Gracedia? Marley: It’s a flower that allows Shaymin to change its form. We do this, it can fly and escape from our attacker. Marley opens the basket, picking Shaymin up out of it. Marley: Shaymin, will you help us find the Gracedia? Shaymin: (Nodding) Shay. The group begin their search through the flower field, with the Grass Pokémon helping as well. A Flamethrower shoots down from above, as Arcanine counters with its own Flamethrower. The group looks up, seeing Hunter J above them. J: This has gone on long enough. Obtain it! Hunter J opens two Pokéballs, choosing Ariados and Drapion. Arcanine growls at Ariados. Marley: That is what poisoned Shaymin. Hunter J: Attack! Ariados fires purple strand of silk for Toxic Thread, as Conway points forward. Conway: Leafeon! Cut through it with Razor Leaf! Leafeon’s head leaf glows white for a moment as she fires Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf cuts through the Toxic Thread as Drapion charges forward with Cross Poison. Ian: Bayleef! Reflect Body Slam! Bayleef runs out of the forest into the field, Ian hopping off of her. Bayleef forms a blue barrier wall in front of her which fades away. She goes to ram and Body Slam Drapion’s Cross Poison. Cross Poison strikes the Reflect barrier as Bayleef rams the Reflect, a solidified wall in the shape of Bayleef jetting out and striking Drapion. Drapion tumbles back but gets up instantly. Ian: Dawn. Defense. Dawn: Huh? Oh, right! Cherubi, use Flower Shield! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Mow Rotom. Cherubi glows with a pink aura as a Flower Shield forms. The shield breaks apart and the flowers circle all the Grass Pokémon, them glowing pink and raising their defenses. J: You really think that’s enough to hold me off?! Full throttle! Salamence fires Hyper Beam, as Arcanine blocks it with Fire Blast. Ariados glows dark blue and releases a swarm of energy insects that eat through the flowers. Rotom Levitates over the Infestation and appears in Ariados’ face, letting out an Astonishing screech. Ariados flinches from this, stopping its attack. Drapion fires white energy Pin Missile with green streaks, hitting Bayleef, Cherubi and Leafeon. The Reflect wall forms around the three, them taking limited damage. J: Burn them to the ground! Salamence fires Flamethrower, which is intercepted by Arcanine’s Flamethrower. Ariados spews a Toxic Thread, wrapping around Arcanine’s snout and forcing it closed. The poison from the Toxic Thread seeps through, poisoning Arcanine. Ian: Rotom, cut that thread! Rotom flies up and fires Leaf Storm, which cut through the Toxic Thread. Salamence breathes Flamethrower, which Rapidash absorbs with its Flash Fire ability. Arcanine manages to open its jaw and break out of the Toxic Thread. Bayleef and Cherubi fire Magical Leaf at Drapion while Leafeon fires Razor Leaf. Drapion charges through all of them with Cross Poison, as Bayleef matches it with Reflect Body Slam. Ian: (Anxious) Come on. Where is she? Conway: She? Salamence flies down low, the tailwind blowing through everyone and knocking them back. Salamence fires Hyper Beam at Arcanine, blasting it back and crashing into a boulder. It tries to get up, but suffers from the poison and drops back down. Salamence stops right in front of Marley, Hunter J pointing her arm cannon at Shaymin. J: I’ll be taking that. The arm cannon charges energy, when Grass Pledge erupts from underneath Salamence, pushing it skyward and causing the cannon fire to miss. Bayleef lets off a proud grin, as Hunter J points the cannon at her. Voice: J! Hunter J lets off an annoyed scowl, as she looks to the sky. Kay rides down on Drogon the Hydreigon, her face lit with determination. Kay: Your reign of terror ends here! J: (Irritated) Little sis. Can’t you see I’m working right now?! Kay: I can. And I am here to finish this once and for all! J: Suit yourself. Salamence flies up to match Drogon, the two exchanging powerful Flamethrower attacks. Ian grins at the development. Ian: Perfect. Rotom, fire Discharge! Rotom sparks and fires Discharge, electrocuting all the surrounding Pokémon. The Grass Pokémon take limited damage, as Ariados and Drapion suffer the most. Conway: Leafeon, Quick Attack! Dawn: Cherubi, Tackle! Ian: Bayleef, Body Slam! Leafeon speeds forward leaving white streaks for Quick Attack, as Cherubi and Bayleef charge with Tackle and Body Slam. They all ram into Drapion, who spins and retaliates with Cross Poison right away. The three are knocked back though get up quickly. Marley goes over to Arcanine, still suffering from the poison. Marley: Shaymin, please. Help us with your Aromatherapy. Shaymin: Shay. Shaymin releases a strong yellow wave of Aromatherapy, it extending across the flower field. Some of the flowers are revitalized, as Arcanine recovers from the poison. It gets up, howling proudly. Marley: Excellent. Huh? Marley looks at where Arcanine was laying, locating a Gracedia flower. She gasps in delight. Marley: We found it! Shaymin, here! Marley puts Shaymin down by the Gracedia, as it goes up and touches it. Shaymin glows white as it morphs into its Sky Forme. Shaymin: (With enthusiasm) Shaymin! Marley: Yes. Now. Help out our friends. Bayleef and Cherubi fire Magical Leaf while Leafeon fires Razor Leaf, all of them countered by Drapion’s Pin Missile. Shaymin then flies into Drapion, ramming from the side with Quick Attack. Shaymin is feisty and ready for a fight. Drapion strikes Shaymin with Cross Poison, as Shaymin absorbs the pollutants into its pink flower. Shaymin then glows light green to pink, releasing a powerful explosion with Seed Flare. Drapion is sent flying high into the air, crashing down defeated. Marley: Now Flamethrower! Ariados fires Sticky Web all around. Bayleef, Rotom, Cherubi, Leafeon and Rapidash get trapped as Arcanine strikes Ariados with Flamethrower and defeats it. In the sky, Drogon flies at Salamence for Crunch, as Salamence blasts it at close range with Dragon Pulse. Drogon floats backwards, Kay struggling to hang on. J: As fun as it always is to defeat you, little sis, I don’t have time for this. Hunter J raises her arm cannon, preparing to fire a shot. Shaymin flies past, distracting her and causing her to fire the energy shot to the side of Drogon. Hunter J growls as she spots Shaymin flying around. J: Salamence! After it! Kay: Tri Attack! Salamence flies after Shaymin, as Drogon fires beams of fire, ice and lightning. Ian watches from the ground, analyzing. Ian: We need to take out that cannon. Hm. Ah! Rotom! Rotom looks at him, chattering its teeth. Ian: I’ll need you to leave the lawn mower down here. And break apart her arm cannon. Rotom: Ro! Ian: Bayleef, launch Rotom skyward with Grass Pledge! Bayleef: (Stuck in Sticky Web) Bay! Rotom comes out of the lawn mower, leaving it stuck in the Sticky Web. The ground under it glows green as Grass Pledge erupts underneath it, shooting Rotom high into the sky. Kay spots Rotom approaching, as Drogon’s Tri Attack cuts off Salamence’s flight path. J: You want a battle?! Let’s finish this! Hyper Beam! Kay: Draco Meteor! Salamence fires a Hyper Beam, as Drogon glows orange as it forms a large orange energy sphere. The attacks collide, stalemating. Shaymin circles around, as Hunter J tracks it and points her arm cannon into its trajectory. J: Gotcha. The arm cannon charges to fire, as Rotom phases into it. It sparks with electricity, then short circuits and causes a small explosion, smoke coming out. Hunter J yells with distain as Rotom comes out, blowing a raspberry in her face and shocking her with Thunder Shock. Rotom flies off as Hyper Beam and Draco Meteor cause each other to explode. From the smoke, dozens of smaller meteor pieces fall, slamming into Salamence. Salamence and Hunter J fall and crash into the ground, the two groaning in defeat. Kay and Drogon land, as Kay towers over Hunter J. Kay: Sister. I hereby deliver you to the authorities. J: (Bitter) Tsk. You must feel so proud of yourself. Kay: Better than you. Shaymin flies back down to Marley, cuddling up to her. Marley: Thank you for your help. I am glad to see you return to the wild. Shaymin: Shay, shay! Shaymin takes off flying into the air, everyone watching. Marley then returns Arcanine as she walks off. Dawn: (Scoffs) Would a thank you be too much to ask for? Conway: Let it go. She honestly reminds me of someone. Ian: Who? Conway: Heh. Never mind. Ian: Either way. It’s time to head out. Dawn: After all that excitement?! Let’s at least stop for lunch first! Main Events * Ian reveals that he has called Bayleef back into his party. * Bayleef reveals she has learned Body Slam and Magical Leaf. * Hunter J is revealed to have survived the crash. She is defeated by Kay and arrested. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Marley * Kay Villains * Hunter J Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Arcanine (Marley's) * Drogon the Hydreigon (Kay's) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Drapion (Hunter J's) * Ariados (Hunter J's) * Shaymin Trivia * This episode featured all the Grass type Pokémon the team had on hand. They were all drawn in by Shaymin's aroma. * Hunter J burning down the forest is based off her tactics in the anime episode Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! * Marley was given a unique personality, being even more blunt than her other appearances. She was designed as a more socially awkward version of Ian. * Kay appearing to defeat Hunter J finishes the circle of what she was trying to accomplish in the Sinnoh region, stopping her sister. * This is the first time that Ian has brought a former partner Pokémon back into his rotation for more than a few episodes or major battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc